the321penguinsfandomcom-20200213-history
3-2-1 Penguins! Promo
3-2-1 Penguins! Promo is a rare promotional video created by Big Idea. This was to showcase 3-2-1 Penguins!. Plot A brand new show from Big Idea is coming soon, and this time, they have arms and legs! Newcomer Zidgel tries to display his talents onscreen, though he couldn't get the hang of it. Phil Vischer shows up telling viewers to look out for both the first episode of 3-2-1 Penguins, as well as the next VeggieTales episode. Afterward, Larry enters and Zidgel says hello. Looking at him, Larry shouts to Bob that Zidgel's got arms, to which Bob off-screen replies, "Oh great.". Transcript * Zidgel: My name is Adventure! Oh, no wait my name is Zidgel. Cough Adventure is my middle name... Oh, no wait, actually it's Lloyd. I am! Talking to the TV, somewhat... Adventurious! I don't - I don't think came across well. Try Again? Yes, buckle up, space cadets and get ready to meet more of the wackiest space cowboys ever to leave our Solar System. * Midgel: Midgel! * Fidgel: Fidgel! * Zidgel: Zidgel! * Kevin: Kevin! * Chours: 3! * Zidgel: It Could be. * Chorus: 2! * Zidgel: It might be. * Chorus: 1! * Zidgel: Is... * Chorus: Penguins * Phil Visher: Hi There! I'm Phil Visher the Founder of Big Idea Productions. We have a lot of fun over the last few years creating VeggieTales, and seeing the impact that has families all across the country. But now we can't wait for you see our next show, 3-2-1 Penguins! and meet Zidgel, Midgel, Fidgel and Kevin. The wackiest space explorers ever to leave our solar system. Filled with excitement, adventure, and just playing silliness. We've tried to make it just as fun as VeggieTales. Now Bob and Larry aren't going anywhere. In fact the next VeggieTales Adventure, based on the story of Esther is in production at Big Idea right now, and it's gonna be hilarious. So, look for both shows; VeggieTales Esther, and the Premier Episode of 3-2-1 Penguins! this fall at a christian bookstore near you, or more info check out our website at www.bigidea.com. Sunday Morning Values, Saturday Morning Fun. We think that's the Big Idea. * Zidgel: Hold there, Space Cadets. * Larry: Hey, Bob! They got arms! * Bob: Oh, Great. * Chorus: 3... 2... 1... Penguins! Characters * Larry * Zidgel * Bob (voiceover) Footage * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? * Dave and the Giant Pickle * The Toy That Saved Christmas * Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! * Josh and the Big Wall! * Madame Blueberry * The End of Silliness? * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Fun Facts Explanations * Zidgel's line "Adventure is my middle name" is a stock phase used for various pieces of media where a character would say. Trivia * This promo marks the first for several things: ** The first appearance of Zidgel. ** The first time Zidgel's middle name is revealed. * This promo was shown in the Word Entertainment release of King George and the Ducky. Remarks * Like Take 38, there were a few differences between the promo and the episodes afterwards: ** Zidgel's voice is different. ** His personality is simply clueless.